This invention relates to a machine degradable reinforced paper barrier material and more particularly to a barrier material which may be wrapped around bales of material, such as mineral wool and the like, which require more strength than that provided by non-reinforced paper.
Heretofore in the art to which may invention relates, paper barrier material has usually been made by reinforcing sheets of paper with fibers of glass, rayon, nylon, jute and the like. Difficulties have been encountered in using such reinforcing fibers due to the fact that such fibers are not machine degradable since they are contaminated with materials that are not repulpable. Accordingly, such prior art barrier materials cannot be repulped to form other paper materials therefrom.